Want me? Work harder
by Twistedmess19
Summary: The gleeks are sick and tired of being slushied so they send a "New and improved" Rachel in to seduce Puck and turn the school around. Rated M for later content. Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Grape Slushie in the face was the way i welcomed Mondays. So i dressed in a pair of jean short shorts and a plain purple tank top.

"Rachel!" I heard as i continued down the hall covered in sticky purple juice. I turned at the sound of my name and found Kurt moving hastily down the hall with his own purple slushie dripping off his designer clothing.

I smiled "Hey Kurt." I greeted as he caught up to me. "I see you forgot to wear your slush clothes."

Kurt grumbled as they cotinued down the hall to the girls bathroom. "I'm sick of this." He said.

I nodded slightly "So am i, but what can we do?"

Kurt scrunched up his face in thought "I have an idea!" He said pulling me into the bathroom. He began wiping the slushie off himself as he tapped his foot "In order for it to work, i need you to cooperate. Will you?"

I raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in qeustion "That depends."

Kurt shook his head as he finished wiping off the slushie, he handed me the towel "No, i need to know if you are willing right now."

I looked down at my ruined clothing and decided it wasn't worth saving, i started on my hair as i thought. It was slightly disconcerting because of how devious Kurt was. But i figured, he was my friend and wouldn't do anything that would endanger me. So i nodded "I'll do it." I told him. The way he smiled made me instantly regret it.

Kurt quickly changed out of his clothes and with a small wave and a smile, he had left. I finished changing and cleaning off the slushie and started down the now empty hallway to first period, wearing a short, blue school girl skirt and a plain white tank top. I wouldn't see Kurt til' lunch so i headed off to my classes awaiting my chance to get some answers.

Its a slow chapter but i have some ideas. Please give it a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Glee, Chapter 2

"What!" I hissed across the table to where Kurt and Mercedes were sitting.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, completely calm, "Its simple. You have the most alluring body of us "Gleeks" and we need someone who can get into Puck's head. So, the answer was easy. You will do it."

Mercedes nodded "Yeah Diva, you can totally pull this off. With a bit of a style change and some tips from moi." She smiled "You'll pull it off in... lets say a month."

I peeked over at the obnoxious guy across the cafeteria, currently with his arm around Santanna. I shuddered and shook my head "I don't think so... But i'll try." I said with a sigh. "Start tomorow?" I asked.

Mercedes nodded along with Kurt "We'll be at your house at precisely six, be ready." Kurt said standing up "See you than." He said before he walked off.

Mercedes turned to me with a smile "Alright, heres the deal. Puck is obviously the one who leads that band of neandrethals and we need to end this torture for all of the less than popular students." She said indignantly before looking over at Puck and rolling her eyes "We all know deosn't think with the right head so thats how we'll be getting to him. If you understand?"

I could tell that my eyes were wide in shock of what i was being told, me, Rachel Berry, had to seduce him, Noah Puckerman, sexiest man in the school. All without becoming actually interested in him for my own good. I took a deep breathe "Yes. I completely understand what your saying."

Mercedes smiled and placed a calming hand on my arm "Calm down, it will be fine. How bad can getting close to him be?" She said with a smirk. "And Kurt and i will be here for you the whole time." She said with a smile.

I nodded slightly and smiled, looking over at Puck. "Look out Mr. Puckerman. Here i come." I said happily.

The next morning i heard my alarm clock go off playing "Popular" from the musical Wicked. I pressed snooze and got up, stretching as i padded down the stairs to grab some breakfast before Kurt and Mercedes got there.

I was half way through eating my special K cereal when i heard a quiet knock at the door. I shoveled in the last bites and ran towards the door. I opened it and let the two bizzarely happy Diva's into my house. I put a finger to my mouth to signol for them to be quiet and pointed up stairs to where my sleeping fathers were. They nodded and we all moved silently into the kitchen.

Kurt smiled at Mercedes once before going into full makeover mode. "Can we dye your hair?" He asked, pulling at some of her hair.

I thought about and figured, what the hell. "Sure!" I answered with a smile.

Mercedes was looking through a big leather black bag "How do you feel about leather?" She asked.

I shrugged "Whatever." I answered. If i was doing this, i was going to do it right.

So they pulled, plucked, dyed, teased, curled, straightened and within an hour i was done. They each took a deep breathe and stood back, looking at my face. I turned to look in the mirror but they grabbed me and pulled me towards my storage cupboard. Mercedes handed me a pile of clothing and told me to go get changed.

I pulled the clothing on and came out. They gasped and smiled, congratulating eachother for the sheer greatness. I took that time to go to the full length mirror in my hallway to look myself over.

The first thing i noticed was my hair. It had been dyed a dark, almost black colour and had been curled slightly so it fell perfectly at my shoulders. My eyes were smokey gray and smoldering. My lips were a deep red. I looked down to my clothing and was shocked. They had me in a revealing black mini skirt that was so short it was almost showing off my little red undies. I was wearing a low cut violet tank top with the tops of my black lace bra almost popping out the top. Than i had towering black stilettos and a black leather jacket that cut a few inches below my breast.

I went back out to Mercedes and Kurt and mouthed WOW. They both bowed. I told them that we had to get going or we weren't going to have time for my grande entrance. We left with 20 minutes til the bell wrang and pulled into the now bustling parking lot with 10 minutes left. I pulled on my long black over coat and we went to thee door. Kurt went inside and waved to us that Puck and the rest of the football team were in there usual spot, watching girl at the very end of the hallway. And with that, Mercedes pulled off my over coat and i opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Glee Chapter 3

The looks i was getting as i opened the door were shocking. I had never had people clear out of my way as i walked down the middle of the hallway. I kept my eyes locked on the tall, dark and mohawked at the end of the hall as i walked gracefully down the hallway with the slight pout and smolder Kurt had taught me.

I was about half way down the hallway when Matt turned and caught a glimpse of me. He turned back to the guys before realizing what he had seen and he turned to do a double take. I smiled slightly, but kept the bitchy look plastered to my face. Matt smacked Mike and pointed down the hallway to me. Mike's mouth opened slightly at the sight as he asked "Who is that?" Matt shrugged and grabbed Puck and Finn's shoulders. The two turned and my eyes met Puck's instantly. He raised a cocky eyebrow and looked me over appreciatively. I than reached them and stopped in front of them.

I looked up at them under my now long dark eyelashes "Hey boys." I greeted with a hint of a smile playing on my lips.

Puck, of course, stepped forward first "Hey baby. You new?"

I flipped my hair and did a small turn as i started down the other hallway, turning back and winking "Wouldn't you like to know." I murmured before continueing down the hallway, completely aware of there eyes on my ass.

The first few periods went by uneventfully until lunch. I decided against going to the cafeteria and instead grabbed my bag and moved towards the auditorium.

I dropped my bag in one of the front seats beside Mercedes and Kurt. They looked up at me as i went onto the stage and clicked play on my Ipod. Britney Spears "Radar" started blasting through the speakers. I began dancing around and hadn't noticed Kurt and Mercedes leave or Puck come in, taking their seats.I spun to begin singing and spotted Puck. I raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to come to me as i continued dancing and singing.

He came up onto the stage and i began to grind up against him as i sang. I could feel the hardness through his pants and smirked, i spun and looked deep into his eyes. His were dancing playfully, i had him.

Puck began to snake his hands around my waist and i moved away from him and blew a kiss before ducking out of the room with my stuff.

**If you don't like it, don't read it. :) If you do, Favourite and Review! :D Thanks. Next chapter will be Glee Practice! :O What will happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

Glee Chapter 4

**Glee Club! Please Read, Review and Favourite :) Thanks. Reviews make me very happy, which makes me write more. So, i'd love your feedback. **

**Also... I'm thinking about adding a new character in to mix everything up. So, i was thinking, my best reviewer will get the pleasure of creating said character :) Sooo. Please, Read and Review! **

The bell to the end of the day sounded loudly and within seconds the classrooms and hallways were empty. I packed my stuff away and headed down to the now almost full Glee practice. I slid into a seat in the back with a smirk. Mr. Schuester was in on this as well, although he didn't know everything.

I saw Puck's eyes follow me curiously as i had walked in the room and completely ignored him.

stepped to the front of the classroom "Alright, one of our leads has prepared a song for us. She just needs a volunteer... Anyone?" Nobody put up their hand "Puck."

Puck groaned and stood, looking around for the Rachel he usually saw. Mr. Schuester smiled slightly "Rachel? Are you ready."

I stood and nodded, stepping down to the front of the room, brushing by Puck as i did so "Hit play." I said with a smile. The Pussycat Dolls "Don't cha" Came playing. Puck shook himself and began singing the male part. I came in when Nicole started singing. Twirling around Puck slowly.

I smiled as he watched me, just managing to make the lyrics clear.

Soon, Kurt and Mercedes had joined in and were singing the back up lyrics.

The song ended and the whole class was silent. I wasn't sure whether it was the fact that the unknown new girl ended up being me, Rachel Berry, or the fact that i had just switched from knee socks and show tunes to mini skirts and Pussy cat Dolls. I smiled "Hi?" I said.

The guys all stood and gave me a standing ovation. The girls all rolled their eyes and grumbled complaints.

I managed to stop myself from blushing and just smiled and returned to my seat. Puck had his eyes glued to me and i knew it. I so had him.

I recieved a text while was talking.

Kurt- Work on Finn. You have Puck.

Rachel- What! Why? Thats not part of the plan.

Kurt- Rach, whats your problem?

Rachel- Fine. But just let me work on them all at once. Deal?

I looked over at Kurt and he gave me a slight, unnoticeable nod in agreement.

I turned to watch Quinn, Santanna and Britney sing "Material girls", shocking, real deep those three were. The only real difference between the three was hair colour and the prominently large stomach Quinn was sporting. They finished off and sat down.

"So, i've been thinking... Vocal Adrenaline has so many amazing singers right?" Mr. Schuester said as he walked non chalantly to the middle of the room. "Why can't they spare just one?"

With that the auditorium door opened and Jesse St. James stepped into the room with a cocky grin. His eyes carelessly roamed across everyones face and stopped on mine "A new girl?" He inquired as he stood beside Mr. Schuester, looking like he owned the place.

I laughed softly and crossed my legs "Of course not. Its me, don't you remember?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow "Not at all. Care to refresh them?"

I smiled and answered for me "Thats Rachel, our female lead."

Jesse's face held shock but not as much as the other guys had. "I always knew you had it in you." He said with a smile.

Puck coughed loudly and glared hard at Jesse "So whats twinkle toes doing here anyways?"

Mr. Schuester smiled at Puck "Jesse has decided to take on a new Glee club and chose us."

Jesse glared at Puck "Someones got to whip you slackers into shape." His eyes slowly wandered up my body "Well... Some of you slackers may need special attention."

Puck stood "Would you get your beady little eyes off her already?"

"Someones jealouse." I said, standing up and fixing my skirt that had slid up my thigh "He can do what he wishes unless i say something. You do not own me Noah. Never had any interest in my well being before, so don't try and act possesive." I stepped down and stood in front of Jesse with a sly smile "Maybe i could get some _private_ lessons?"

Jesse smiled lazily "Why of course." He answered.

I slid a hand into my bag and pulled out a black sharpie, with that i took his arm and jotted down my cell phone number "Call me." I said before waving to Mr. Schuester and the others behind my back and heading out to the parking lot.

I leaned against Finn's car and waited for him to come out. Within minutes i saw his massively tall body start towards the car. His step faltered slightly at the sight of me but a slow smile fell across his lips and he continued towards me.

"Hey there Rachel. What can i do for you?" He asked confidently.

I smiled and grabbed his letterman jacket, pulling him closer "Wanna give me a ride?"

"Would i ever." He said with a cocky grin.

I slapped his chest "Perv. I thought that was Puck's job. Just give me a ride home." I said opening the passenger side and sliding into the seat.

Finn slid into the drivers seat and started up the car, the sly grin was still on his face when he looked over at my legs.

My mind travelled back to what Kurt had said and i took a deep breathe "See anything you like?" I murmured, moving closer to him.

Finn's eyes travelled slowly up my body to my eyes "You could say that." He said as he placed a hand on my thigh.

I leaned in and ran a hand down his stomach, stopping right above the now tight pants. Sheesh, didn't take much to excite him.

Finn leaned in and tried to kiss me but i turned my head quickly and giggled "Sorry Finn, i really need to get home. Maybe some other time?"

Finn muttered something that sounded like "Damn Tease." And started off towards my house.

I winked and blew him a kiss as i opened my house door and watched him drive off. Boy, what is Kurt thinking, Two football players and now, for my own enjoyment, Jesse . I had my hands full.


	5. Chapter 5

After washing all the product out of my hair I pulled on a pair of PJ's just in time to run down the stairs and open the door. Mercedes slid past me and into my ;iving room where she flopped down onto my couch "Kurt will be here in 20 minutes. His dad's going on a date and tried to wear jean shorts. Total fashion emergency."

I nodded and sat on the couch beside her "So…"

"You were amazing today! I was honestly shocked. You just jumped into it. But I'm afraid we're sliding away from our original plan."

"You think? Three guys is too much."

Mercedes nodded "Definetly. So we need to get Kurt on board with sticking to just Puck." She looked over at me "I mean, a few flirtatious moves to make him jealous but that's it."

I nodded and crossed my legs under my body "I'm just…"

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid I can't be sexy enough. Like. I don't have a clue how to be sexy."

Kurt opened the door with a smile "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation." He held up a stack of movies in his hand "Which Is why we're going to have a movie night. Every one of these movies should be helpful."

I couldn't help but smile "Thanks guys." I said before standing and going into the kitchen. After grabbing drinks and snacks I brought it into the living room and set them down on the coffee table. I sat back on the couch as Kurt set up the first movie.

After a few minutes he joined us on the couch "So we've got a few movies. We have Mean Girls, Coyote Ugly, Moulin Rouge, Dirty Dancing and Burlesque. Take whatever you can from them and use them." With that, we sat back for a night of movies.

Sorry it took me so long to post. This chapter is just a filler. I'm considering ditching this story. Review what you think. Thanks for the patience.


End file.
